Achievements (XC1)
Achievements are earned by meeting certain requirements. Upon earning an achievement, the player is awarded with a certain amount of Experience Points. There are a total of 195 achievements, divided into two categories: Trials are reset when the player begins a New Game +, allowing the player to earn them a second time. Records are not reset on New Game +. If the player did not earn the achievement on the first playthrough, their progress is carried over. For example if the "Please! No More!" achievement was not yet earned, enemies defeated on the first playthrough will be counted towards earning it in New Game +. __TOC__ Trials Records Notes Chain attack damage can be increased by having high tension, raising the chain multiplier, and using arts that hit multiple enemies. "Wiped out": The entire party becomes incapacitated; having just the leader incapacitated does not count. Exact damage: These achievements can be obtained by using Reyn's War Swing while surrounded by enemies; the combination of multiple enemies and multiple hits per enemy increases the chance of dealing the exact amount of damage required. "Step into a conversation" refers to comments made by party members when receiving a quest. Both unique comments specific to the quest and generic comments such as "I'll help too" are counted towards these achievements. "Defeat a higher-level enemy": The final blow must be dealt by the party leader or during a chain attack. Beating the Odds can be difficult to get without fighting the Superbosses. One approach is to equip Night Vision V Gems, fully unlock Shulk's Bravery Skill Branch, and then fight Blizzard Belgazas on Valak Mountain's Lower Level. "Smash a vision tag": Destroy a vision tag by any means other than killing the enemy. "Stop the future": Destroy a vision tag by killing the enemy. "Making Waves" can be achieved by jumping from the Cylinder Hangar into the water below. The cylinder counter reaches 9 when the Cylinder Gauge has been filled 8 times; to earn the achievement, it is necessary to fill the gauge again after the counter reaches 9. The Defence Force soldiers who must be registered for this achievement are Andreas, Dorothy, Kantz, Emmy Leater, Miller, Minnie, Monica, Nic and Raoul. The Nopon outside of populated areas are Batubatu, Bokoko, Dakuku, Daza, Gerugu, Kacha, the Nopon Sage and Zazadan. The residents of Colony 6 include the 10 people who move there from the Refugee Camp (Anna, Arda, Ewan, Gorman, Kiroki, Matryona, Nikita, Olga, Pama and Satata), and the 20 people who move in as immigrants. Register all the Nopon initially found in Frontier Village (Ababa, Adidi, Bana, Berryjammy, Cherri, Dabidabi, Dedeba, Deki, Dobadoba, Gadada, Gowago, Hoko, Kilaki, Kofuko, Kokora, Kuriku, Lalapa, Leku, Lupa, Medi, Migaga, Miko, Minana, Modamo, Norara, Npa, Pachipa, Pelupelu, Pepa, Pipiki, Pokapoka, Puko, Rasha, Rono, Tati, Tuzu and Yusa). Other Nopon who move there later as refugees are not counted for this achievement. Register all the High Entia with small headwings: Atael, Cian, Don Argentis, Elior, En Argentis, Jarack, Jer'ell, Kurralth, Ma'crish, Miriall, Rozeal, Scarlen, Shalen, Talia, Talonyth, Teelan, Vidian, Yura, Zain and Zel Argentis. Register all of the Machina found in Hidden Village: Eiz, Eleqa, Kazat, Mixik, Neonik, Orkatix, Prox, Qofaria, Rakzet, Rizaka, Shilx, Voltak, Vronik, Xekit and Zilex. Machina who remain outside the village are not required for this achievement. For the "Happy New Year!" achievement, a day is counted when the clock ticks over from 23:59 to 0:00 (mignight) and then from 4:59 to 5:00 (dawn). If the game is played without ever changing the game's clock, the achievement will be earned after a total of 147 hours of gameplay; this time can be reduced by frequently changing the time forward to skip most of the day or night. # Set the time to 23:00 (11 pm). # Wait 1 minute for it to tick past 0:00 (midnight). # Set the time to 4:00 (4 am). # Wait 1 minute for it to tick past 5:00 (5 am). The game registers this as the dawn of a new day. Repeat until the achievement is earned. Alternate method: # Set the time to 23:00 (11 pm). # Play 6 minutes until the clock ticks past 5:00 (5 am). Category:XC1 Mechanics